THINKER MEETS THE THINKING
by Kakashi4Love
Summary: Yukiro, a normal 12 year old girl, just met Shikamaru. Shikamaru, the lazy leaf ninja, and Yukiro, the depressed thinker. ARE THEY THE PERFECT MATCH? [ShikaxOC]
1. Chapter 1

I woke up my usual evening, sleepy from my nap, and Kakashi staring down at me. I sighed, "Darn it Kakashi, you make me want to be born at least 10 years earlier." And if you didn't know, I am Yukiro Hiramaru, age 12, long blue hair, and dark blue eyes. I am deeply in love with Kakashi Hatake, my temporarily 'guardian' until Jiraiya gets back.

He sighed, "I hate being 26, you make me want to be born 10 years later." He smiled, I sighed again, while my head hung down. My hair was in a ponytail, which was pulled through my black cap saying:

Naruto needs a Fangirl

_**Well count me out- I MEAN IN!!**_

I was wearing my red t-shirt, and tan pants. I just graduated the academy, completely useless still. Even though Naruto is a role model, 100. So anyways, that's why I haven't worn my headband yet. I stand up, swaying a little. Kakashi grabs my arm, making me get frustrated. I mumble, "I'm going out." And grab my headband off of my side table. Kakashi let's go off me and asks, annoyingly I might add, "Where?" "NONE OF YOUR FRIGGEN BUSINESS!!" Oh no! I just snapped at Kakashi-sensei! I kick the door and then run out of it, until I reach the ramen shop.

Choji was there as usual, eating like a pig, but yet still gracefully. Naruto was next to him, on his 15th bowl. I sighed and sat next to my two best dumbos. "Hey choji-kun, hi Naruto-kun." They both turned and replied, "Sup, Kiro."

I ordered up my usual, 20 bowls of chicken ramen. We talked as I slurped down my usual meal. Laughs were being tossed about, along with short friendly teases, until Naruto said the wrong thing. "Hey how's it with perverted sensei?"

I sighed, showing that it was the wrong think to talk about. Naruto coughed, acting like he didn't mean to say it. "I mean here comes perverted sensei." I spun around to see Kakashi behind me, his gloved hands outstretched.

I stood up from my chair and slapped the masked, silver haired man, I then stomped off, and luckily I had already paid. I then quickened my paced to a speed walk, then jog and finally a run. I sprinted through trees and into the wonderful empty field.

In the field, a million-thousand wheat crops stood, perfect to sit in and just stare at the sky. I always used to look up at the moon, or the clouds rolling by. I fell to my knees in the middle of it. And then crawled into fetal position. I cried into my cold knees, and thought of everything that pissed me off. Then I heard a voice across from me.

"Why are you in my field?" I threw my head up to look at the person, and yelled , "IT'S NOT YOUR FIELD!!"

In front of me was a boy, about 14. He had brown looking hair; I may be mistaken, maybe black. It was pulled back into a ponytail, like Iruka-sensei's. He was wearing fishing net under his clothes and a jacket over it. He was wearing a pair of shorts with the same style. She had a lazy expression on his face, which pissed me off even more.

"If so then who's is it?" he asked, annoying me even more. "Sure the hell not yours, everyone's" he turned around facing the same direction I was, "Nice answer."

I followed his gaze to reach the moon, peeking out from a pink and orange sky. The sky reminded me off Sakura and Naruto, The jumpsuit and the ugly pink hair. I always envied Sakura; she always had the guys swooning over her. So I stretched out my legs, and gazed up at the sunset.

The boy sat in front of me, it was almost like he froze me, or he forgot I was there, and I wanted to know I was here. So after the sun had set, I broke the perfect silence. "So what's your name?"

The boy replied in a lazy tone, still looking at the moon, "Shikamaru Nara." I then remember something, he is Choji's partner! "Choji's partner huh?"

"You know him?" He said, laying back, using his arms as a pillow, but he still looked at the moon. I leaned over and looked at his face, blocking the sight of the moon. "Yes, now why are you in the field of Dreams?"

"Why are you?" I was starting to get mad at him. "Because, I need to drain."


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru looked into my eyes, sudden I felt the urge to lean in and kiss this complete stranger.

His right corner of his lip raised, "I need to think." He was till staring into my eyes. "The place to think in the Mountain of Life." I said pointing about a mile away from the field.

His lip was still raised, "Won't you take me there?" I didn't know why I was doing this… but I moved in closer to his face. "Why won't you take yourself?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes, his smug face still in position. "Well…" he started, and I waited for an answer. It never came, and I didn't get mad at him for falling-asleep on me. I just fell asleep above him. My head was hung, and my cap was touching his lips. I was also kneeling and my hands were in my lap.

next morning

I woke up, on top pf a person. I didn't know whom though. I just law there until I noticed that whatever I was resting my head on wasn't a pillow… Then I had a flash back.

Flash

(Yukiro) "Jiraiya-chan? What is that?"

(Jiraiya) "Well, it's a…"

End flash

I opened my eyes and ended then flash back. I then suddenly felt a breath on my upper right thigh. "EEK!" I yelled and jumped up, my cap falling onto the ground beside me.

I looked down and saw the lazy Leaf Ninja, Shikamaru Nara, lying with his hands still behind his head, and he was sleeping. My face turned beet red, then I stood up. My blue hair graced my shoulders and then I noticed it was out of the ponytail. I looked around nervously, hoping that no one will see my hair down.

&shikamaru narrative&

I lay there, blushing as this strange blue haired girl slept on top of me. Her head was resting in my crotch, and then all of a sudden I got hard. Her right thigh was against my mouth, which drove me crazy all night. Today, I've actually been thinking that for once my guy instincts should calm down and take a vacation.

The Blue haired girl shifted her head to the other side, and then I heard a loud "EEK!" I quickly too a deep breath, and then tried to calm my deep boy instincts. She then ran around panicking, I believe because of her hair down. Now I remember her, from the academe, she always wore her hair in a ponytail, and always wore a cap.

I smiled and shifted my body around, my head now resting on my crossed hands, and my back now facing the sky. I cocked my head to the side, and then said what was on my mind, smirking afterward. "Your hair looks beautiful, why don't you wear it down more often?"

&Yukiro Narrative&

"Your hair looks beautiful. Why don't you wear it down more often?" Shikamaru said behind me. My head slowly turned, and my face turned beet red again.

"Shut up..." I said, biting my lip.

He smiled, and his cheeks turned slightly pink. "And about last night, how 'bout you meet me at the Mountain of Life?" I felt my face burn red again. "Sure…"

Shikamaru sat up, and looked up at the sun, which was now in the middle of the sky. "Jiraiya-chan will be worried; I think you better get home."

I had totally forgotten about Jiraiya-chan, and Kakashi-sensei, but as soon as I remembered was about ready to sprint away. Until Shikamaru grabbed my arm…

"I never caught your name." Some how I had an urge to sit down and just tell him everything about myself, and strangely I sat back down.


	3. Chapter 3

I closed my eyes then sighed. I could tell his eyebrow was raised, but I opened my eyes again then began. "I am a genin in this village; I used to have a huge crush on the Kakashi Hatake-sensei. I am also really close friends with Naruto and Choji. When I was 5, I was taken into Jiraiya-chan's care. I am very environmental, caring, smart, and weird. I would also like to meet you at the Mountain of life at 6:00 tonight. If you would like to know my name that is." I stood up, and then sprinted out of the Field of Dreams, to make sure Jiraiya knew I was okay.

Did I just make a date? OMG!! I DID!!! But will Jiraiya let me out of the house? Hope so… and he did make the date FIRST!

5:30 pm

I sighed and walked into my room. I looked at my computer, off, but not locked. So I made sure Jiraiya was continuing his 'research' then I logged on. Then went onto: DUDE

**BlondsRnotStupid**

**SasukeBmine**

**MrsUzumaki**

**BESTHOKAGE!!!!**

**DrugFreeMan**

**RockAbsLee**

**MightyGai**

**Choji'sChips**

**FangirlsRweird**

**LeaveMeB**

**WeirdASiCanB!!!**

**WeirdASiCanB!!!:** Hiya!! Hows my PEEPS!!!

**ADULTNOVEL DUDE:** Yukiro, you feeling better?

**WeirdASICanB!!!: **DON'T TALK TO ME!! I'LL BLOCK YOU!! –pulled out a kunai-

**ADULTNOVEL DUDE:** OK! –backed off-

**Choji'sChips:** Hey Yukiro.

**BESTHOKAGE!!!!: **SUP YUKIRO!!!

**WeirdASiCanB!!!:** Nm…

**MrsUzumaki:** Hi Yukiro

**WeirdASiCanB!!!:** OK! Every1!! I said HIYA!

**RockAbsLee:** Hey. Guess what Gai-sensei, I JUST BROKE THE MOUSE!!

**MightyGai:** GOOD JOB!! NOW GET A NEW ONE!!

**RockAbsLee:** OKAY!! SEE YA!!

**MightyGai:** I'm out too, KAKASHI! DON'T BE TOO HIP!!

**ADULTNOVEL DUDE:** OK w/e Gai.

**BARK!BARK!AKAMARU'SOWNER!!: **Akamaru needs 2 take a walk, so cya ppl

**WeirdASiCanB!!!: **see-ya.

**FangirlsRweird:** Sakura… I'm not coming to practice, if u don't stop flooding my PM box

**SasukeBmine: **OK!!

**DrugFreeMan:** Yo! Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, there is practice 2marrow

**LeaveMeB: **OK, cya there, cus I g2g

**Choji'sChips:** OK! And where R U going Shika?

**BlondsRnotStupid: **Ok Asuma, and R U on a Date Shika?

**BESTHOKAGE!!!!:** A DATE?!?!?!?!?

**LeaveMeB:** u no wat? Shut up. Idiots

**WeirdASiCanB!!!: **With who?

**LeaveMeB: **1) didn't I just say shut up 2) she said she'll tell me her name if I go see her

**DrugFreeMan:** so it is a date…

**BlondsRnotStupid: **WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD GO ON A DATE WITH SHIKAMARU!!

**WeirdASiCanB!!!: **she's probably messing with your mind.

**LeaveMeB: **1) I don't know u 2) who cares if she is I can just watch the clouds 3) Y do U talk in Complete language.

**WeirdASiCanB!!!: **1) Who cares if you do? 2) Why do you like the clouds? They have no shape, that means they can't be them selves. 3) BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!!

**LeaveMeB:** O just read my name!

**WeirdASiCanB!!!: **oh just shut up and go on your date!

I logged out and set out for my un-experienced date.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly walked to the Mountains of Life. It was quiet there, and the sun was setting, which was my favorite view. I sat on a rock and looked up at the sky. There was the ugly pink and the orange, Naruto and Sakura. I sighed leaning my head back, and surprisingly I saw Shikamaru's shorts. "Hello, Shikamaru Nara." I sat up quickly.

You could completely see he was pist off, and shy. His head was looking to the side, his face red and in a "angry" face. "What's wrong?" "Everyone knows about this…" I giggled in mind, the internet. "How?" He stuck his hands in his pockets, and casually stared at the sky, "I have no reason to tell you."

I rested my elbows on my knees, and looked at the ground, "She's probably messing with your mind." I felt his head spin around and look at me, his lip twitching. I looked up and him a smiled, "I'm Yukiro Hiramaru." He sighed, "Girls are such a drag…" "Well so are you! Mr. "LeaveMeB"!"

He sighed, shifting his hands to the back of his head, "Everyone knows your name except me… it's embarrassing." I smiled, "Have you ever thought that… waiting for some one who will never come is embarrassing?" Shikamaru didn't look at me, put he took one of his hands and extended it toward me, "Don't worry about it, I came." I gazed at his hand; the calluses were easy to see, even thought he wasn't a hard worker, he seemed like he worked a lot.

He turned his toward me now, "Aren't you gonna Dance…" His face went pink a little, "It's kinda spur of the moment." I giggled, "One: I can't dance. Two: There is no music." He sighed and took my hand anyway, guiding me under a tree. "One: I really can't either. And Two: Do we really need it?" I leaned against the tree, "I'm not dancing. It's not the moment for it." Shikamaru was clearly getting annoyed with me, not to mention he was muttering under his breath.

I knew things weren't going to well after that. I was a little strict, but I still said no. It's not like I said hell no. Even though his facial expression scared me a little; I hate having to tell people what they don't want to hear, and this was the first time I have ever done so. I feel so comfortable, maybe some day I will be able to tell him everything, but those chances are slim.

"How do you know the names of the fields and mountains? I created them, but know one knows," I questioned him. Shikamaru turned and looked at me, "Their names are known to everyone, well everyone who's lazy." My eyebrows slanted and my anger was released, beware! "I'M NOT LAZY!! YOU MAY BE BUT I'M NOT!!" His hands went back behind his head, "Deep down you are, all you want to do is sleep and get away from the world." I looked up at the sky, embarrassed of course, "Speak for yourself…" "I am, but we both obviously know that we get off our asses to do the things that need to be done."


End file.
